The Gift of Winter
by petal77
Summary: Lily Evans finally fell in love with James Potter. but how? read it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review…**

**I would greatly like to know what you think about it…**

**The Gift Of Winter**

**Chapter one**

**Lily's POV**

"Lily…Lily Evans! Lily…"

I could hear my name being called out.

Running out of the great hall, I could see wide eyes staring at me, people pointing at me and feel the path in my front getting blurred.

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I wiped them off again, again and again.

"Lily…lily…"

At moments like these, I always remind myself to lay aside my pessimistic attitude. But this was far beyond what I could control.

How was I supposed to sit there, in the great hall, when… something like this was happening?

True that I have been called a mud blood, by those Slytherins.

True that I had always not minded what they did to get me angry.

True that I always have some people to defend me from them, though I never want them to.

But this was different…

I ran to an empty classroom and said "colloportus!"

The door closed and got bind.

I heard someone cast the Alohomora charm.

In a few minutes the only sound I heard was my own crying.

James Potter had been following me. So it wasn't hard to figure out that he was the one outside the door. He was also the one who had called out my name.

Professor Dumbledore is out of Hogwarts. McGonagall is too busy. So totally it is a Slytherin-time.

Avery had called me a mud blood. Again. This time, James Potter was away. So my friend Marlene had been the one to defend me this time. I usually keep quiet when they do this. Because I'm not stupid enough to respond to each and every fake play of theirs. But Marlene was an active and energetic girl- just like the marauders.

I was in the Heads Common room. When I came for breakfast to the great hall, I found no Marlene. Frank Longbottom told me about how Marlene got irritated when Avery referred to me as a Mudblood. He also told me that the marauders were out.

Marlene is now in hospital wing. She suffered a Cruciatus curse from Avery.

When professor Flitwick told me about this, all I could do was cry. Only then did I see James Potter and Sirius Black arriving with Lupin.

Potter was staring at my tearful face. I think he might celebrate this day with his friends.

Because the day started with Lily Evans crying.

I had stormed out of the room then.

"Lily…Lily Evans! Lily…"

I heard him call my name…and then trying to unlock the door.

I have always enjoyed hexing him and arguing with him. But this was not the moment.

I walked to the Heads common room. James Potter was sitting on the couch. I started to move as quickly as my feet would take me. I didn't want to have a talk with him.

The day's events still burned inside my heart. I wasn't present for Potions or Charms. So it was a day with only Herbology and a visit to Marlene. It really felt nice to not go for the double potions and double charms.

The rest of my time was spent crying and obviously watching Marlene. She hadn't been awake for long. She looked really dizzy and needed rest. She couldn't even talk properly.

But Potter did not move at my motion. It was unusual for him. He used to move in rhythm with all my movements. I kind of liked it when he looked at me with admiring eyes. But I was not letting him get me.

I turned around to watch a still Potter. The head boy of Gryffindor house was deep asleep. I moved closer towards him.

He looked really really handsome.

"If you were there, Marlene would have been safe…I don't know why I'm saying this but thank you, Potter. No. Thank you James for always" I said out loud. Only because he was asleep.

"I really wished your presence when…when…"I couldn't complete it. Whenever I tried to think of Marlene, tears flowed down my cheeks like an endless stream of water flowing down a hill.

I ran to my room.

* * *

**James's POV**

I opened my eyes. I saw her run to her room.

Lily had called me by my first name. She had appreciated me.

I cannot believe that Lily really wished for my presence, to save her friend.

It was really hard to not open my eyes to see those beautiful green eyes. But seeing it full of tears would be much harder.

I closed my eyes…thinking of Lily…to dream about her, like I always did…

* * *

**To the readers: **

** The alohomora charm only opens locks.**

"**Colloportus" is used to close and bind doors so that it cannot be opened. I think it might be useful against the alohomora charm as there are no Locks involved in it.**

**Forgive my mistakes... and please give your valuable feedback…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review dear friends…**

**Chapter two**

**Lily's POV**

I walked to sit by the black lake. This was the place I enjoyed.

It was also the place, in which Severus had once called me a mudblood.

Madam Pomfrey told me that Marlene would be out of hospital wing in two days.

She was better today. Her face had come back to normal color. It was really saddening to see Marlene's pale face yesterday.

I looked around. The grounds were empty. Of course, everyone was at Hogsmeade.

I started to cry again.

It was starting to get cold. Winter was approaching. I drew my jacket closer to my body.

Suddenly I felt a warm and heavy thing on my shoulder.

I looked to see James Potter sitting by my side, his hands on my shoulder.

I don't know how he got the courage, after all this hexing and hating he sat by my side.

I looked away to the lake as I saw who it was. I didn't want to talk to him. So I didn't tell him to get away too.

"Lily..." his voice had lost its mocking tone. It felt like a melody and when he pronounced my name, I felt like I would cry even harder.

I looked at his face. He looked sad too. I didn't know what he felt and I didn't want to be a cry baby in front of him. So I tried to look cheerful in front of him and looked straight in his eyes like I was all right.

It really felt different when I looked in his eyes. We had had a lot of fighting and hexing, teasing and hating. But I had never looked him straight in his eyes. Not until this moment.

It looked…beautiful. His eyes were brown. Chocolate brown. I couldn't look away.

I think he too was surprised by my behavior. But it felt nice to look at him like this and sit there forever. He gazed into my green eyes. He always did that.

"Cry everything out…if it helps to overcome the pain…" he said. I stared wildly at him. Like I said before, it really felt soothing, those words from him.

This was not the James Potter I had known. Right now, he felt like a miracle.

He looked back at me without blinking. When the words had finally sunk down, without my realization, tears flowed out. Like a reaction, I shivered. He held me tight.

The cold was getting me…and I felt his grip like a warm comfort against it.

When -I think- an hour was over, I stood up. He stood up with me.

"Can I go see Marlene now?" I asked him. He nodded and then talked to me "I'll come with you…"

We walked to hospital wing. "You can't get in. please wait until the visitor gets out." Said madam Pomfrey. I was amazed. I didn't know anything about anybody other than me who visited Marlene. Well, it can't be Dumbledore.

When the curtains moved, I stood up and looked at James potter. The person who came out had a tired face. He looked sad, probably of Marlene's condition. I winked to believe that it was Sirius Black who was getting out.

James Potter looked amazed too. He too, like me hadn't thought of Black to be the one inside.

"Sirius?" he asked. Black looked at us and at once he was suspicious. Probably that it was so so so rare to see me with Potter, without a hex.

Black just ignored me and looked at Potter. Sure that he showed some sort of signal to Potter, but I couldn't figure it out.

We both walked in. Potter continuously looked at me. This time, I was avoiding eye contact. I somehow felt like the old times, when it was impossible to look him in the eye. Maybe because it's difficult to get them back if I started to look at him. I rushed to Marlene's side.

Marlene looked happy and all right.

"What's up and how are you?" I asked her and she gave me a curious look.

"I should be asking you that..." said Marlene, then lowered her voice "…with you coming here with James Potter."

I glanced around to make sure that he wasn't listening. But his face looked somewhat like resisting a smile. So I turned back to Marlene.

"No, it's not like that. Ja...no Potter just came with me." Marlene looked at me with a crooked smile.

What to say-I was a moron to have tongue slips at the wrong time.

"So…"she said wanting me to continue.

"So…" I repeated. I really didn't want her to have guesses. "Why was Sirius Black here?"

Marlene smiled again. "Don't give me that look, Lily!" said she.

I knew she had a crush on the Famous Sirius Black. Well what to say…he is a pervert and I can't believe Marlene likes a boy who snogs at least two girls a week.

"What was he doing here?" I asked her, mostly out of curiosity. Marlene was not someone he noticed even though he has seen her with me.

"Well…he comes almost every day. And he brought me sweets without madam Pomfrey's knowing. It's really nice to break rules you know. It clearly states that we can't eat chocolates in hospital wing as they are not good for health. I think he likes me, Lily!"

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes. I think so anyway." She said and then looked at Potter who stood watching our conversation.

He looked at us.

"I think you are right. But don't tell him I said that. I'll have to pay for it." Potter smiled and I couldn't stop smiling at him.

Marlene smiled too. It was very nice to see her all cheered up.

**JAMES POV**

I entered the Heads Common Room and found Lily seated on the couch gazing at the fire.

She looked beautiful-well she always did.

The cold wind blew outside. The temperature was falling. It was too cold outside when I was talking with Padfoot and Moony. Wormy had already gone to the boys dormitories.

Each movement predicted the arrival of winter. The first day of snow – when will it be?

The snow is always so interesting. In the past years, all the days of snow had been great. Especially the first one.

In my first year, we had sneaked into the Room of Requirementon the first day of snow. Though unknowingly, we enjoyed it very well. Then was when we began the hunt for all the hidden mysteries of the Hogwarts castle.

Then in my second year here, on the first snow day I and Padfoot went to Hogsmeade without permission. That too was great.

It was in my third year, on the first day of snow that we had completed the Marauders map.

Then we had great adventures all along with the map in our hands.

Years have gone fast…I am really hoping to have a wonderful day when it snows.

I gazed out for a long time. Then turned to see lily staring at the fire.

She must be thinking something.

I walked over and sat beside her.

This time too her response blew me away and I had to remember the morning. Lily had been so different. She did not glare at me as I sat beside her. She did not even look angry. Instead, Lily looked calm and happy?

"Do you know that I'm happy for Marlene?" she asked me.

I sat quiet. Lily looked at me "I know that Sirius is a good person inside. I trust him for some reason."

I looked at her. It was rare for her to talk so nicely to me. Then this time she looked me in my eyes, like in the morning. Lily was talking that she trusted Sirius. For once, I was jealous of Sirius and then happy that Lily knew the real Sirius.

I looked questioning. So she continued. "He…had given me a present last Christmas. To gift Marlene. And I gave it to her. She didn't know. Well it was a secret between us…"

"And now that you decided to tell me was because…" I asked her surprised that Sirius had not told me about this.

Lily looked outside the window, into the darkness. "Because… now I think I trust you too…"

**what's about to happen? Find out in the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**dear friends, please read and review...**

**Chapter three**

**Lily's POV**

I looked at potter. His eyes were so warm and intense. The chocolate brown eyes seemed to provoke me.

I couldn't resist and I gazed into his beautiful eyes.

How long, I don't know but I sat there on the couch silently.

I woke up in the morning to find myself in the same couch. But this time I had a blanket around me. I looked around to see James potter on the other couch, sleeping calmly.

He looked so peaceful and I felt like I wanted to take my hand through his messy hair just like he always did.

I looked at the time. It was three in the early morning. I stood up and looked at the place.

James might have put the blanket to make me warm. I was really moved by his odd behavior. He had become more polite and so nice.

I looked at him. James really looked good, I mean handsome actually.

From the day's events, what I understood was that I was seriously having the tendency to call him James and not Potter. I cannot imagine Marlene's face when she heard me refer to him as James.

I blushed hard.

"James potter, why do you always make me blush?" I asked his sleeping figure.

Then I stood up, covered him with the blanket and went to my room to sleep. He might have suffered the chill for it was really cold outside and the fire was almost dead.

I tiptoed the way back to my room. But before getting there, I didn't forget to ruffle his hair gently without waking him up.

It was still cold at six in the morning for, I did not get sleep. I walked over to the other room. James was not there.

Then from his room, he came near me and looked puzzled.

Usually I sleep late and wake up late. So this was a strange time to see me awake.

"James, do you really wake up this early?" I asked him. He looked at me and blinked.

"Umm…yes…maybe earlier… Hey, did you just call me James?" he asked me doubtfully.

"I think so…James!" I added to see his face. It lit up as he realized what had just happened.

"Why the sudden change?"

I chuckled to myself.

"Well, I think I felt like that…hey, do you mind?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Lily Evans, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you call me that."

I looked at him with narrow eyes.

"So tell me, why are you up so early?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment before answering "I just couldn't sleep after I woke up earlier…" I trailed off.

"Ah, that's how the blankets came!" he whispered to himself but I heard it and blushed.

'Come on Lily…get a grip on yourself! You don't want yourself to be seen blushing, right?' I told myself.

"Can we just talk?" I asked him changing the topic. He grinned and it made him look more beautiful.

"Hmmm…."he nodded and spoke first. "Tell me a personality whom you respect and adore!"

I thought for a moment and said "Dumbledore, of course!"

"Guessed that" he said and grinned again.

James ruffled his hair and that made me go red.

If he had known what I had…tried out in his sleep…Oh God!

"Your favorite Quidditch team?"

I sighed in relief as my blush went unknown.

"I'm not interested in Quidditch…" I said and saw that his face fell. Somehow this made me uneasy and I continued. "…well the house matches are cool! I love the Gryffindor team. It's just that I don't like external stuff"

He chuckled.

"How many boyfriends have you ever had?"

"None!" I told him without delay. His grin grew wider.

"Now ask me something" he said and I tried hard to find a question for him.

"Umm…okay….don't get mad at me…" I started and saw that he grew curious.

"I won't get mad at you Lily!" he told me so I continued.

"…why are you Prongs? And why is there a padfoot and why are these names?"

I looked at his face secretly. It was expressionless.

Then he spoke "it's…that…my Patronus is a stag!"

It felt strange to me. James never lost words.

"You produce a…patronus that's a …stag?"

I asked him, not able to believe it. I couldn't think further. If he gets to know that mine is a doe, I will have to run away. I'm sure I won't last one minute – being absolutely sure that my face changes to the color of my hair.

"Why? What's up with that?" he asked me.

"No…nothing!" I said.

* * *

**James's POV**

I tried to look anywhere other than her face. It was hard for me to not tell her the truth. But even if I did, would she understand?

What about the condition of Moony?

She would know that he's a werewolf.

I also feel some weirdness in her behavior for she seemed extremely worried about my patronus being a stag.

"Where were you James, last week? Did you know, I heard a howl…probably of a wolf…or werewolf! It was a full moon last Sunday."

Lily's voice sent a chill through my spine. What was she talking about? Werewolves?

I knew it was true. Moony had been suffering hard last week. He was too tired and too dangerous at the same time.

I looked at Lily. She was flipping the pages of a book that was lying on the table.

"It might be wolves…Lily! And you were scared?" I told her on the purpose of making her believe that it was a wolf and not a werewolf."

"You're mistaken then James. Don't you know a werewolf's howl?" she asked me and smiled.

"Oh…Lily, you speak like you have handled them a lot" I tried to joke but it failed due to my unstable mind.

Lily looked at me with suspicion and to be truthful, I got scared.

"James," she whispered "don't tell me you don't know that your friend is a werewolf!"

I gulped. "My friend who?" I asked her without showing concern.

"Remus of course! I also know that you call him Moony because of that. I just wanted to know why you are being called Prongs!"

Lily gazed into my eyes.

Now, I was getting nervous. Not only did she know that he was a werewolf, she also knew that's why we called him Moony.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"James Potter, whom are you talking to?" she asked me and stood up to walk closer to me. "I'm the brightest witch of my age!" then she laughed out loud, which made me laugh too.

In an instant, I remembered something and I asked her "why were you worrying about my patronus being a stag?"

I saw her blush. She was so beautiful. Oh, if only I could move closer and hold her hand.

If, I could hug her and kiss her with so much love…

But no. This is the best day in my life and I don't want to spoil it.

Lily had called me James and she had talked to me just like one of her friends.

I looked at her. She avoided my eye.

"Lily…" I said her name and she looked down.

"It's that…my patronus…is…is…a doe!" and she closed her eyes.

**I'm waiting to know if you liked it. so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait…I was busy last week.**

**Chapter four.**

**James's POV**

I looked at Lily. She blushed -harder than ever- until her face matched the color of her hair.

'Her patronus is a doe' what an incredible coincidence. Well, I don't feel like teasing her for it.

"You better keep that out of Sirius's way lily!" I told her, sure that it would get used as a weapon against lily. I saw her face change. She looked surprised. Now this was driving me mad. Lily was constantly getting surprised over my actions.

Lily just stared into space and then looked at me "why are you telling me that?" her question startled me.

"Because he'd tease you on it. He'd say we're perfect pair and keep on irritating you, Lily." She again looked thoughtful. I can hardly register, but it's true that Lily is getting thoughtful and thoughtful day by day.

"No, I mean…don't you like to hear him tell that? That we're a perfect pair?" she asked me, something I'd been asking myself.

"Yes… and no. It's that I don't want him to disturb you on my name. But then, it still is nice to hear…at least from him."

Lily chuckled and I was surprised. This was not the usual reaction to something like this. I felt like I wanted to sit here forever, talk to her like this. I felt like I wanted to hear her chuckles and laughs every second.

I would do that if I could. But Lily was different. She'd never miss a class. She'd never lose a mark is more apt.

In all the girls in Hogwarts, I haven't seen anyone this determined.

Yes she is determined, courageous, unique and beautiful.

Lily noticed me looking at her without blinking. I shook my head, and looked at her again. I felt like… she needed to know.

"Lily…" I called her and I saw her tense up. "I'm sorry!"

Lily gave me a sorry-for-what look by raising her eyebrows.

"I…I…kept the truth away from you. And I realize that it's difficult to do it anymore."

Lily leaned closer. I took a deep breath and started speaking, expecting her to faint or scream at what I was about to say.

"I'm…a…not just me…I, Sirius and Peter are animagi!"

Lily's face was blank. I continued.

"Unregistered animagi. Peter's a rat so he is Wormtail. Sirius is a dog…Padfoot and I'm a stag!"

"Prongs!" shouted Lily.

I looked at her. It was again blank and expressionless.

"Why are you not having hysterics?" I asked her in disbelief.

"About what? You guys being animagi?"

"You knew?" I asked her.

"No, no…knowing the way how you guys are…I don't think I should be amazed."

She looked out of the window to see the darkness disappear as the light came down.

"…and I'm pretty sure you're helping out Remus as _Unregistered_ suggests!"

I looked at her, open mouthed. She truly was courageous and…brilliant. She did not faint at me saying that we were all animagi or that moony is a werewolf.

She is brilliant 'enough' to understand why we are all unregistered.

"Lily, you wouldn't…" I started.

I knew I could trust her. But when it comes to rules- Lily is strict! She stood up as an answer to my words. She leaned in and whispered in my ear "As long as I live…" and went to stand near the window.

The light of dawn, now adding an effect to her posture.

**Lily's POV**

The light beautified the surroundings. I feel like I want to go out and enjoy the cool winds. It hadn't snowed yesterday. I always look forward to the first snow. I don't know why but I have always regarded them special. The first day of snow – when will it be?

The snow is always so interesting. In the past years, all the days of snow had been great. Especially the first one.

All the time, miracles happen in my life on the first day of snow. In my first year, I became friends with Marlene…ah years have gone too fast.

I turned around to see James. I can't believe that he is such a nice person. I mean, this was not the James Potter I had seen in my first year.

He looked so handsome.

I walked towards him and sat beside him.

"James, will you come for a walk with me?" I don't know why I asked that. But that was what came to my head at the moment.

"Now?" he asked doubtfully.

"It's okay if you can't…" I said it but I am not sure if a hint of disappointment was heard through it.

"Are you kidding me? I just meant that you'll freeze out!" James chuckled. Well I was mistaken this time, I admit.

I did not stay there…just walked out of the common room.

And now again, I was mistaken. He was right. It was chilling cold outside. I shivered, as I hadn't my coat and scarf. But of course I kept it quiet. He shouldn't feel that I'm suffering.

As we reached there I remembered something. Marlene must be out of hospital wing by yesterday. "James, Marlene! I must see her!" I told him out loud.

He just nodded and then told "yes, she came back from hospital wing at 9.30 yesterday!"

I stared at him. I don't know if it hurt him but he looked away suddenly.

"How do you know?" I asked him. How come he knows?

"Padfoot told me!" I think my mouth touched the ground as it hung open.

Seriously?

And it was only then that I saw…Marlene sitting near the black lake. She was busy…kissing Sirius Black.

My eyes widened and I think, it was only because of the presence of James that I did not faint.

I don't know if he saw them or not. But I'm sure I definitely see them. I blinked a few times. When there came silence from my left side, I knew James spotted them too…

Now I can't stay there. I don't know why, but I neither want to disturb Marlene and Sirius nor want them to see me with James at this time, right here.

I looked at James. He was looking at me…I turned around which he followed and then walked back to the Head's common room.

I don't know if it was real…but I think I held his hand as we walked…

**Now please…review. I would like to know what you feel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**please read and review...**

**Chapter five**

**James POV**

Was I dreaming all this? Or was it true? I don't know, but it feels like that!

Padfoot…well, I didn't expect to see him there with Marlene.

What will Lily be thinking right now? I mean she too spotted them?

I don't know if it was the truth, but I think it is. I felt it. Lily held my hand as we walked. I doubt slightly if I had slipped mine into hers.

But anyway, she did not pull back. Her grip was tight. I could feel her shivering. Oh what could I do? I knew it was cold outside and I told it to her too. But Lily is like that. Always. So stubborn.

"Um…" I wanted to talk to her. But the words were struck. It did not come out. I think she too wanted to talk. But like me she opened her mouth and closed it abruptly.

"Which miracle of Hogwarts is your favorite?" she asked me. Why should I delay with my answer? It was of course the room of requirement.

"The Room of Requirement!" I said. That was the favorite miracle of Hogwarts. But personally it's our marauders' map.

"The room of what?" asked Lily. Now it was my time to get confused. What was she talking about? Doesn't she know it?

"You know, the room that is located on the seventh floor opposite the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet!"

Lily blinked. "I don't think that I get the idea." She said.

"The Room of Requirement appears only when someone is in need of it. To make it appear, one must walk past its hidden entrance three times while concentrating on what is needed. The room will then appear, outfitted with whatever is required. To the Hogwarts house-elves, it is also known as the Come and Go Room." I said, hoping that this would clear her doubts.

"I can't believe it!" she said. Is she kidding. I mean seriously. "Is there anyone in hogwarts who doesn't know the room of requirement?"I asked her.

I could see that her face suddenly changed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr. James Potter, I think you and the other marauders are the only students in Hogwarts to know about the room of…whatever!"she said. Her expression gave me something to laugh. I burst out and she was as angry as ever.

I motioned my hands, indicating her to go forward. "I'll show you come with me." She was reluctant at first but then rolled her eyes before following me. Everything was getting me into the verge of laughing…but I couldn't. I can't let that happen. It's been only a few days since we've been a bit friendly…or more? Well I seriously doubt it.

Lily walked ahead of me. I followed her. When we reached the seventh floor, I took the lead. Lily looked expressionless again. I hate when she does that. I always want to know what she thinks, what she feels and what she needs. So I emptied my mind entirely. Without thoughts without wants and withoud needs. However the need to have Lily in all my life remained albeit my hard work. I resisted my need and when we reached the wall I told her. "come on, wish for something you need …"

**Lily's POV**

Okay, I do not believe him because I don't have to. Who knows if this is a prank of his, just like any other? However I can't stop from not believing him for Hogwarts is a miracle indeed. Now what should I think of? I asked myself.

And it was only then that I got it. I know what to wish for. Snow. Yes. I had decided what to do on the first day of snow this year. But my impatient mind was not letting myself to wait for it. If I could wish for snow inside…

I made it sure. I want a place where it is snowing. I looked at James. He was silent for a few minutes. He smiled at me. I wished again and started walking forward. A black door began to emboss out of the wall. It opened as I pushed it. And to my utter surprise, tiny flakes of snow started falling on my hair. I looked up. It was snowing. The door closed as soon as we got into the room. It was no longer a room. Like the great hall, the ceiling was bewitched but the snow fell down. I looked behind to see James smiling at me.

I walked forward. Ran actually. It was cold. The wall through which we entered held a few shelves with gloves and sweaters. I grabbed a pair of gloves and put on the sweater with a hood. James did the same.

"Believe me now?" he asked me. I did not answer. But moved forward. Many things flashed inside my head.

The time when I needed him…"If you were there, Marlene would have been safe…I don't know why I'm saying this but thank you, Potter. No. Thank you James for always" I remember telling this to him…but he couldn't hear it. He was asleep. And my conscience wouldn't allow me to tell it directly to him.

I remember the time when he looked into my eyes…when I looked into his chocolate brown eyes...The way I couldn't look away. He had spoken warmly to me with his melodious tone. I remember staring at him and comforting me as he sat beside me near the black lake.

"Because… now I think I trust you too…" those words had given him something pleasant to think of…I remember his delight, happiness and his joy in the way I talked to him like friends…I remember how I started to trust him…how we held hands as we walked back to the castle…and how at times he answered me cheerfully –like when talking about the room of requirement- when anyone else might've been angry with me…

And most of all, I remember when he asked me to keep the thing about my patronus a secret from Sirius.

He had stopped annoying me as well as asking me out…but only when I wanted him to. I wanted to tell him that I've changed my mind about how I felt about him. It was at first anger, then irritation which later changed to friendship and finally to…to…love.

The word felt strange to me.

I looked at him. He was immersed in thoughts. I made a ball of snow and threw it at him. It spilled and he looked back at me smiling.

"Why are you so thoughtful, James Potter?" I asked him.

"I was thinking what you were thinking!" he told me. I smiled at him. I didn't intend to but it just came automatically.

**James POV**

I had no idea what Lily was thinking. Suddenly she came closer. I could see her cheeks forming the color of her hair even though it was snowing. She looked beautiful. She came closer and closer and stood until we were inches apart.

"Lost time is never gained again…" she said. "…and I regret now that I wasted it when I should have been enjoying it. With…" I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. She blushed even more. "You…"

What was I hearing? If only I could hear it again…I wanted to make sure before letting my hopes fly…

But I needed no proof for Lily suddenly put both her hands on my shoulders and locked me. I couldn't hold on for long. I leaned closer…closer until our lips met. Lily closed her eyes. She was blushing again. I put my hands on her waist and when we pulled back, she just told me five words "I love you James Potter"

I hugged her tight. "I love you too Lily…"

The light had spread now and everywhere was lit up as we walked out of the room of requirement…but the windows of Hogwarts only revealed dim light. It was snowing…the first snow of the year…the real snow…Lily moved closer to the nearest window.

"James, it's snowing…" she said.

"And the first snow brought me something special this year…" her curious look made me smile "…it gave me a charming, beautiful, bold and brilliant girl, forever…"

Lily smiled "…forever…"

* * *

**The End**

**please review...**


End file.
